Time Only Knows
by NatzSti
Summary: Somewhere in Scotland, There is a Girl who has longed for adventures like The Doctor does in the Dr Who show but he isn't real... or is he? 11th/OC
1. Her Adventure Begins

I had my Doctor Who series 5 soundtrack on while i made this story, that is one way to get into your story zone i guess... ^^;

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words anyways, Enjoy :)**

Natalie? Natalie? Wake up... its time to wake up...

Who was calling me... "Hello? Who's there?" I asked the mysterious voice "Do not be alarmed, Natalie but it's time for you to wake up" replied the mysterious voice " Wake up to meet him..."

My eyes shot open "Who... Who am i suppose to meet?" I asked then there was this flash suddenly there was a figure of a man in front of me and the Mysterious Voice replied "The Doctor..."

I woke up from my sleep in shock, _The Doctor... there was no way i was gonna meet him unless the mysterious voice meant I would meet Matt Smith someday because the Doctor isn't real..._

I shook my head in disbelief about my dream and looked over to my laptop then i had an idea

"Time for some Doctor Who Fanfics on " I said while i switched on my laptop, I typed in my password for my laptop and went onto and started to look at the Doctor Who stories, there were so many stories of the 11th and Amy or 11th and River who were my favourite pair at the moment, after reading a few stories i felt like listening to clam music which would get me back to sleep it was only 3am in the morning... so i clicked on my music folder and went to my calm and relaxation music selection and clicked play all but as i lay there all i kept on thinking about was that Mysterious Voice... its sounded familiar to me somehow but i couldn't remember where then i closed my eyes and fell asleep to the music of "This is Gallifrey"...

It's been a few days now since i had that dream but i couldn't get it out of my head alongside something else, I saw the Doctor Who episode where the Doctor dies by the astronaut but he is in the cafe alive because that's the young doctor, the one that died was over 1000 years old but this Doctor was only 908/909 years old so how could he have known so then i took a walk up to the hilltop known as Aroz Hill which was kinda weird because if you changed the name Aroz backwards you get Zora (_You'll get it if your a Zelda fan like me_) Once i got to the top or Aroz Hill i sat down and looked around me the view was amazing ,the green hills across the blue water which reflected the blue sky and the sun, I felt at peace and somehow it made me feel like i was in my own little world i closed my eyes and thought about the Doctor Who episodes and how they ended, I started to laugh and stood up "Traveling the Universe...Seeing it through the Doctor's eyes, Getting into danger and saving the universe, I wish i was a part of the doctor's companionship" just as i said that I heard a noise behind me

_Vromp...Vromp... Vromp..._

I felt the gust of wind that was coming from behind me then the noise stopped but i didn't move "No way..." i said to myself "That was someone's ringtone or something" ... _Yeah Right! There's No way that was anyone ringtone or Something..._

I took some deep breath, closed my eyes and turned around, _Ok Natz... on the count of 3 open your eyes... 1... 2... 3! _

I opened my eyes and saw this blue police box infront of me it was the TARDIS... but no way this can't be real... the TARDIS isn't real... the doctor... Then my eyes shot open... The Doctor... is real?

I walked towards the TARDIS and touched it "Hello TARDIS, Nice to meet you" i said to the TARDIS

I was expecting a reply but nothing. I walked around the blue box "Wow, You are Beautiful" I whispered to myself then The TARDIS responded i started laughing... but where is the Doctor and what did he look like?

As the thoughts ran through my head, the TARDIS made a sound to get my attention, I turned around to face her then her doors suddenley opened up by themselves I laughed at the TARDIS, "You are letting me in? But won't the Doctor be angry with you" I said sarcastically but the TARDIS just made another noise that sounded like _No..., _I entered through the doors to the TARDIS Console and looked at the surroundings "Wow, TARDIS You are truly amazing" I shouted to her, She made a noise to say _You are too kind..._

"My name is Natalie but my friends call me Natz incase you were wondering, So where's the Doctor?" I asked the TARDIS

The TARDIS made a noise but i couldn't make it out what she was trying to say to me

"Is there anyway i can understand what you are saying to me, TARDIS?" I asked her then I saw this yellow/gold lightstream surrounding me _Close your eyes... Natalie..._

I closed my eyes and saw visions of the Doctor's wonderful yet dangerous adventures, I opened my eyes in disbelief " What... What was that?" I asked the TARDIS

_"That was my records of My Doctor's Adventures and I think he is danger" _said a mysterious voice

"Your... Doctor?" i thought to myself "TARDIS! I can hear you in my thoughts" I shouted to her

_"Indeed Natalie, Now we can understand each other the last time i saw my precious Doctor was in New London, he was swallowed by the ground now i don't know if he is alive or not" _said the TARDIS, she sounded really worried about her Doctor... i mean... The Doctor, but what could i do I'm just a 21 year old girl from Scotland and is a Dr Who fan.

"So what year was it when it happened?" I asked her _"It was in 2552" _replied the TARDIS _"But I can't scan for him and i don't want toland someplace in New London when i don't know my surroundings" _

But then i remembered something and i asked The TARDIS "TARDIS? Is the gadgets around here all voice controlled?" _"By the Doctor Voice yes but I can give you permission to make a voice control on here aswell" _replied the TARDIS, I smiled and walk towards the console " Voice Enable Program, come on where are you?" I said i looked around for the program but nothing but then...

_**"Voice Enable Program Activated" **_said a familiar voice, I turned around to see a projection of the 11th Doctor who looks alot like Matt Smith, I smiled at the sight of him but shook off the feeling and went back into serious mode " The Doctor was last seen on New London in 2552 and he was swallowed by the earth as he was trying to save other people correct?" I asked "Negative" replied the DP (Doctor's Projection) "Negative? He wasn't swallowed by the earth?" I said to the DP "Confirmed, He was pulled under by a race of aliens" It replied

I looked around me thinking of what to expect next then i walked to the DP and looked at him in the eyes "What race pulled the Doctor underground?" I asked it "The Cybermen" It replied My eyes shot open, The Cybermen how i wanted to meet one of them now i might get the chance to but I was scared so to make 100% sure that it was the Cybermen who took the Doctor i checked the monitor and asked the TARDIS to see the recorded footage of the incident, the footage suddenly appeared on the monitor and there he was... The Doctor with Amy and Rory leaving his TARDIS to see his surroundings and the people he had saved but as he looked around, I saw a few pair of hands appear underneath him and the others then suddenly they grabbed them all by their foots and pulled them under and the footage finished.

"TARDIS?" I shouted _"Yes, Natalie?"_ said The TARDIS, I smiled at the monitor "We are going to 2552 and saving your Doctor" I shouted in reply but no answer from the TARDIS i walked around the console "TARDIS, you there? You ok?" I said to the air _"Thank you Natalie, I will start taking off in a few minutes in the meantime why don't you go to the wardrobe and try on any clothes you like" _said The TARDIS "Are you sure? do you need my help?" I asked her _"Not at this very moment Natalie but thank you for asking, please enjoy the wardrobe and I'll let you know when we have arrived"_She replied, I smiled up at her and walked towards the Wardrobe, i was expecting a cupboard or two with clothes in them but there was 4 or 5 floor levels of clothes "Wow, Doctor did some shopping huh..." I thought to myself, as i searched through the clothes i found a bowtie and smiled at the thought of The Doctor saying they are cool, I wonder what he would think of me he possibly would say another "So Scottish" girl who has waited for the Doctor... yeah right

I picked some clothes and tried them on, some of them didn't look nice but then i found a perfect combination, I was wearing a red vest, dark blue skinny jeans, black boots and a cardigan that was the same colour as the TARDIS, I looked good in it but my hair was down and was always in my way so I found a black scrunchie and put my hair up into a ponytail just as i finished put my hair up I heard the TARDIS calling for me, I ran towards the main room "What's wrong, TARDIS?" I asked her

_"We are here Natalie, We have arrived in New London" _she answered. Great we have arrived in New London and i have no idea how to find the Doctor and the Others... if only his sonic screwdriver had a tracking device on it... wait... THAT'S IT!

"TARDIS, Can you give me a temporal Sonic Screwdriver that way i can track down the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and then we would find your Doctor easily" I said, without any questions the TARDIS gave me a Sonic Screwdriver that set off a violet light from it when you press it and a key to the TARDIS.

Without anymore hestitations, I stepped outside the TARDIS, locked the door behind me and set off to look for the Doctor...


	2. Humans vs Cybermen

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words anyways, Enjoy :)**

The view of New London was beautiful even though it was in ruins, the buildings were crumbling but the plants that grew over them made it look like something you would see in the planet Pandora if your ever saw Avatar that is...

As i walked through the ruins my sonic screwdriver started to bleep, it was picking up something maybe it was the Doctor, i followed where my sonic screwdriver told me to go until i came to a field with nothing insight.

"Well this doesn't look like trouble, It's obviously a trap" I said to myself, I looked around on the ground and saw a stone on the ground, i picked it up and threw it in the field but nothing i was ready to walk away until i heard the stone hit something, I turned around and saw nothing but at that moment i saw a part of the ground shaking as i focus more on the ground i noticed a head made of steel, my eyes shot open. "There you are" I whispered to myself but then the head started to rise from the ground until i saw it full body, I stood my ground "Who are you?" said the Cyberman, I had to make up a name so he wouldnt know me or my records so I remembered a name from a certain game that i played long ago "I'm Rayne and I have come here on a mission" I replied back not showing my fear towards it, The Cyberman took a few steps forward " What is your mission?" It asked me "I have come for the Doctor and your gonna help me find him" i replied then The Cyberman attacked "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" It cried, I stood my ground and raised my hand where my sonic screwdriver was "I'm sorry" i whispered then press a button on the screwdriver which made the cyberman collaspe on the floor not moving, I ran over to it and started to mess with the wires, I taught myself the technique that if you ever come cross a enemy robot just cross it's wires throughout it's body and it will become your ally but i never tried it before until now. The Cyberman came back to life as soon as i finished crossing it's wires, it looked around "Where am i?" It asked "W... Where's my wife?" my eyes shot open "It's alright, you're in New London 2552, What's your name?" I asked it, The Cyberman looked at me "Allan, My name is Allan" it replied "Alright Allan, I'm gonna need your help with something but i must know if you mean harm towards me" I said.

After telling Allan what had happened and why i was here he started to tell me why he was here "I heard that this place was under attack so I ran to look for my wife but i couldn't find her anywhere but i wasn't going to give up on her, So i came here and all i remember was this metal suit touching my shoulder and that was it" I looked at the ground knowing what happened to him next "Tell me something, Rayne" He asked "W... Why am i so cold?" how can i tell him that he had become something that possibly took his wife and changed her, how can i tell him he is a cyberman?

I took a deep breath "Because... Allan... you are a Cyberman" I said "W...What?" he shouted, I gave him a piece of mirror that i found on the ground to show him, he fell to the ground and he sounded like he was crying but thanks to the metal head that the cybermens made i couldn't make out what his emotion was

"What of my wife, is she still alive?" asked Allan, I looked at him "I don't know but we can look for her, maybe she is with the Doctor" I said "But I don't know where to look for them"

Allan stood up "I know where they are but you are going to need my help to get there" he said, I smiled at him "Oh Brillant Allan, alright let's go" I said but Allan stopped me for a minute "All i ask in return is that i go with you, I may be a cyberman now but I'm still Lavenda's husband and protector and i want to make sure she is safe and far away from here even if i die" he said, he would sacrafice himself just to protect the woman he loves... "Alright Allan, we will go together and save everyone including your wife" I replied back and without an more words we were heading to the northern area of the fields, Allan kept me informed about any cybermen in the areas if there was one nearby he would sense it, we came to a stop in the middle of nowhere "Um... Allan, I think we went the wrong way" I said but Allan just stood there "No, this is the place... This is where we... THEY take the people and change them into this" He replied pointed at himself, I wanted to pat him on the shoulder and tell him everything would be alright but he couldn't feel even if he wanted to. "Allan, I don't see anything" I said then Allan stomped his foot on the ground that made an earthquake effect underneath us but nothing happened. I looked at Allan "Wait" he whispered then the ground started to break apart and revealed a base underneath the entrance was guarded by Cybermen but I had an idea "Allan?" i whispered "Yes?" he replied I looked at him "Shock me and take me as your prisoner so we can pass these tinmens" i said, Allan knew what i was thinking and nodded in agreement "This might tingle abit" he whispered then everything went black.

_Rayne... Rayne... Wake up Rayne_

I opened my eyes in response to the voice and saw a Cyberman face to face with me, I flinched back but i realized it was Allan "Sweet child of mine Allan, don't do that again" i said trying to find my breath "Sorry" he replied, I look around and saw we were in a tunnel "W...Where are we, Allan?" i asked " We are in the hall that leads to the prisoner cells, we should be there in a few seconds but there are two Cybermen guarding the doors, I don't know what to do" he replied, I smiled at Allan "Stun them, I'll stun one and you stun the other with your hand" I said Allan nodded then the plan went into action, Allan went into the room first with me behind him so i could sneak attack the other cyberman I stood behind a column so i could blend in with the darkness then Allan started "Report prisoners status" he asked the Cybermen

One of the Cybermen replied "Prisoners status is good, ready for upgrading" but Allan stood there "Over my dead body!" he said then he raised his hand and shock one of the cybermen it fell to the floor, The other one was going to alarm the whole base but I snuck behind it and stunned it with my sonic screwdriver, The cyberman fell to the floor "Allan run to the cell, I'll be there with you as soon as i finish here just need to deal with these two first" i shouted to Allan, He nodded and ran ahead, I started messing with the two cybermen's wires but for some starnge reason they weren't human before... they were actual robots but I made them my allies "Call me Rayne, now stay here and make sure no one enters" I shouted to the cybermen as i ran down the hall to the cell then i started to hear voices and one in particular shouted "Don't you come near us". I entered the room just in time because one of the prisoners were gonna shoot Allan "Don't touch shoot, he's with me" i shouted, the prisoners looked at me "Don't worry we aren't here to hurt you, we are here to save you" I shouted "Listen, we have stunned the two cybermen out there and i rewired them so they won't harm you, they will let you pass but we have to go now!" but the prisoners just stood there looking at me with confusion. "You're Scottish" said a voice from behind the prisoners as i looked closer i could see a girl roughly around my age or older with red hair and a red jacket on, my eyes were suprise to see Amy Pond infront of me "Yes, I'm from Scotland" I replied back to her, Amy stood up and walked towards me and poked me "You're real?" she asked "Of course I'm real, I was sent here by The TARDIS to help you, Rory, The Doctor and the survivors" i replied back, i scoped out the room but didn't see The Doctor or Rory anywhere "Um... Where is The Doctor and Rory?" i asked "They took them away, saying something about upgrading whatever that means" replied Amy, My eyes shot open "Allan, I need you to get all these survivors out of here and away from harm" I said to Allan "But Rayne,what about you and Amy" replied Allan

I looked at Amy "We're gonna save the boys" i said to Allan, Allan nodded his head and escaped with everyone it was only me and Amy left "Amy, where are they exactly?" I asked her "They should be through these doors here but its locked on the other side, if we are gonna save Rory and The Doctor then we're going to need a plan and fast" Amy replied, I scoped out the room once again and saw another door which was locked "The Cybermen don't use this room since they can't open it" said Amy "Until today, Amy" i replied showing her the Sonic Screwdriver that the TARDIS made for me without any problems the door opened, i poked my head through the door to see an empty stock room. "There's nothing here, Rayne" said Amy "Not at the moment, but just wait..." I told Amy, I stood in the middle of the room, closed my eyes and made a connection with the TARDIS.

_TARDIS? TARDIS? You there?_

_Indeed Natalie, did you find my Doctor?_

_Yes alongside the others but we need your help, Your Doctoris in trouble alongside Rory who may well be in fact converted into a cyberman _

_Oh No, What do you want me to do?_

_I want you to locate my screwdriver as soon as i press it so you can land infront of us and you can be with your Doctor that way._

_Alright, I am ready to go just press the button and I'll come your way_

_Thanks TARDIS and I will need you to extract the signal from the code i enter into every cyberman that is in the area ._

_Indeed Natalie, I'll the extraction prepared on arrival._

_Thank you, TARDIS_

"Rayne? Rayne? You Ok?" said Amy, I opened my eyes to see Amy looking at me "I'm fine, now stand back Amy" I said as we took some steps back, I took a deep breath then raised my sonic screwdriver to the ceiling and press it, I heard the noise of the TARDIS and then infront of our eyes was the TARDIS

I unlocked the door and we ran inside to check the monitor for the boys situtation and we saw Rory and The Doctor both strapped to chairs and saw about 4 cybermen alongside the leader by the looks of this cyberman. "TARDIS, is the extraction ready?" I shouted _"Yes Natalie, it's ready to go"_ replied the TARDIS

I looked at Amy " Amy i need you to do me a favour, if these cybermen decline my offer then press enter on this keyboard and it should fire every last cyberman on this planet except Allan" I said

_"Allan will be the least of your problems, look" _said the TARDIS, I check the monitor again and saw the survivors in the room alongside a dead Allan then the Leader Cyberman spoke _"Who helped you escape and changed my comrade into a weak human cyberman?" _said The Leader but no one spoke up i knew i had to do this now or never "Amy, take over and remember when i press my screwdriver you activate that code" I said to her as i ran for the door "Rayne, be careful" said Amy, I smiled and left the TARDIS locking the door behind me.

I left the room and use my screwdriver to unlock the room where everyone was including the Doctor and the Cyberleader but before i opened it, i heard the Cyberleader talk _"Who freed you from your prison and changde my comrade into a weak Cyberman? Tell me now or be deleted" _said the Cyberleader, I smiled, kicked the door in and looked at the Cyberleader "That would be me, Hello" I said

Everyone was staring at me including the Doctor in astonishment _"Who are you?" _said the Cyberleader "Well, I'm Rayne and It looks like i'm just in time" i replied to the Cyberleader, I check to see if The Doctor and Rory were ok and they looked fine still in one piece

"Rory before you ask, Amy is fine and she is safe" I shouted across to Rory, Rory's eyes opened wide "How do you know my name and why do you have a scottish accent?" Rory shouted back but then the Doctor interuppted "Now is not the best time to have this conversation Rory but he is right, you sound so scottish" I stared at the Doctor for a few minutes, he does look like Matt Smith "That would be because I am from Scotland, It's not rocket science...Oh right, Back to business" i said to The Doctor who was smiling at me, I turned around and i started to talk to the Cyberleader.

_So why are you doing this to us, humans?_

_We wanted to increase our race by upgrading you weak humans_

_Why? Why do we seem weak to your "Race"?_

_You have emotions and feelings that is what makes you weak_

_Oh your right but you are also wrong, you see feelings and emotions like sadness and depression can make a human weak but the other emotions like courage can make a human twice as stronger than anything and i stand before you as an example. Now this strong human wants to make you a once in a lifetime offer, leave these people, this planet alone and i will find you a planet where you can live in peace and not invade anywhere else._

_If i refuse the offer?_

_Then i will have to take matters into my own hands and deal with you one way or another and that is one thing i don't want to do, now please ...let me help you..._

The Cyberleader looked at me then started to laugh _"I decline"_ said the Cyberleader, I looked at the Doctor he knew i didn't want to do this heck if he was in my position, i think he wouldn't like to do this either. _"Get her!" _shouted the Cyberleader but I raised my hand with my screwdriver in it and press the button then all the cybermen in the room started to shake and cry, I looked at one that was staring itself in the mirror "I'm so sorry" I whispered to it then I ran over to where the Doctor and Rory were strapped and used my screwdriver to release them "Where did you get that from, Rayne?" asked the Doctor "I'll tell you later, right now we need to leave this room and get to the TARDIS" I replied to the Doctor, he was shocked that the TARDIS ended up here but Rory ran out the room with the survivors and took them to the TARDIS then I heard a noise from behind me i turned around to see the cyberleader ready to shock me but i stunned him with my screwdriver and he fell to his knees as i hovered above him "_What have you done?" _said The Cyberleader "I took matters in my own hands when i told you that is the last thing i wanted to do, I gave every cybermen that you upgraded their feelings and emotions back and it killed them" i replied trying to hold back my anger towards this cyberleader "I just proved to you that we humans are twice as strong with emotions than without emotions" the Cyberleader laughed "You are not human" then it died.

I looked at the floor, i couldn't believe it, they chose to kill people instead of peace, tears formed in my eyes but i must not cry for them then i felt someone grabbing my hand, I turned around to see The Doctor looking at me "You had no other choice" he said to me "There is always a choice, i gave them the choice and they didn't take it" I replied then the Doctor started to walk with me back to the TARDIS and we left the Cyberbase and reappeared back on the surface. The survivours left the TARDIS alongside me and the Doctor, They were ready to depart but then a young woman called out my name "The cyberman that saved us, you called him Allan, correct?" She asked, I knew straight away who she was "Yes Lavenda, His name was Allan and He told me that he was going to protect you till the day he dies" I replied back then I saw tears streaming down her cheeks but i wiped them away "He died a hero for what was sacred to him, You" then Lavenda's tears turn into a smile "Thank you" she said and then the survivors left now it was only Me with The Doctor alone while Amy and Rory were inside the TARDIS. I knew he wanted to know what happened from and how i got here so i sat down near the TARDIS and so did the Doctor, who was still looking at me there was silence for a few moments until i started talking

_I was taking a walk up the hill known as Aroz Hill and once i got to the top, I took a break and enjoyed the view then i start to hear this noise, i turned around and saw the TARDIS then she started to talk to me and tell me the problem about her Doctor and she asked for my help so i said yes so we checked the last footage of you getting pulled underground thanks to the Voice Enable Program then i asked her if i could get a temporal Sonic Screwdriver that way i could track your screwdriver to where you were then she gave me the Key to the door of the TARDIS and i started seaching for you but i bumped into Allan who i shocked then changed his wires so he could have his feelings back but then Allan decided he wanted to help because of his wife Lavenda and we came to save you and the others but you and Rory weren't there so Allan ran with the others and I communicated with the TARDIS to let her know our location and the rest.. well you already know, so i'm ready for the questions..._

_Well I am surprised, normally the TARDIS would try and find me on her own but she came to you knowing that you would help her and now you can talk to her and have a normal conversation with her then she gives you a permanent sonic screwdriver and a key that i only have and it's quite amazing how you changed the wires on the cybermen to make them human again but on the inside of course, I think someone really likes you_

_Wait, Permanent Sonic Screwdriver? Well it's nice of her to give me this but... I still feel uneasy about what happened back there... Why would they choose destruction over peace?_

_That is one thing which is still a mystery even to me but you had to do it._

_Yea... I guess so_

_So what's your real name and are you from Scotland because your voice is..._

_{Laughs} Yes I am from Scotland and My name is Natalie but my friends call me Natz, It's nice to meet you Doctor_

_Likewise... Natalie but why did you say back there that your name was Rayne?_

_Why do you always say your name is the Doctor?_

_Touche_

_So what's gonna happen now, You gonna send me back to Scotland?_

_I could do that... or..._

_Or?_

_Maybe you'd like to time travel with me... and of course Amy and Rory but mostly me_

_I would love that Doctor but I don't know if I'm going to be very helpful, what about if i'm the one who got captured in your next adventur then what?_

[Grabs Natalie's Hand] _Then I'd come for you like you did for me, Thank you Natalie_

_So would you like to be part of the team?_

_Where do i sign?_

[Doctor and Natalie Laugh]

**TARDIS POV**

"Well they seem to getting along " said Rory

"Yeah, the way they laugh and they are talking" replied Amy

I saw My Doctor and Natalie come back from their conversation, as The Doctor closed the door behind him, he looked at Amy and Rory "Say hello to the new team member, Natalie" said the Doctor, Amy and Rory started to cheer for her and I was glad but i knew The Doctor was expecting to hear something from me so i said something to him and he looked up to me smilling and said "We'll see" but all i said was "It's gonna be the start of something new" I wonder what i said wrong but that was for another time, the Doctor was ready to start another adventure and to be fair so was i, So off i flew travelling through time and space with my friends Amy, Rory, The Doctor and my new friend Natalie...


	3. Her Nightmare becomes Reality

**Thanks to Invisibleblade, kie1993 & Phantom's Ange for the amazing reviews, you are truly amazing & to those of you who favourited this story, Thank you ever so much Hope you all like this Part ;D**

**Hey Guys, Here's the New Chapter to this Story. Please R&R, I would love to see how much you all enjoy my story and I hope you all had a Good Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Year! :D**

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words anyways, Enjoy :)**

"Good Morning, Natalie" said the Doctor, I looked around the main console but i couldn't see him "Down here" he shouted, I walked down some stairs to see the Doctor sitting on his swing trying to fix some wires "Morning Doctor, what are you doing down here?" i asked "I'm trying to fix my old girl here, every time i look at the monitor and press the lever up there, they don't seem to respond" he replied

I looked at him then looked at the wiring and noticed one of the wires were out of place from the main power cable that might help the Doctor situation, i picked up the wire and showed the Doctor "Well have you tried putting this wire and attach it to the main power cable over there? that should do the job perfectly" i asked The Doctor, he looked at me then looked at the cables and connected them together in an instant the monitor started to work alongside the lever. The Doctor looked at me with amusement on his face "What?" i said, The Doctor smiled "How do you know all this... about rewiring the TARDIS and robots?" He asked, I laughed "I'm kind of a computer freak, I play videos games and I know every wire on the computers" i replied "So... do you know anything about me, Natalie?" asked the Doctor, I smiled "I know alot about you and The TARDIS here who is a Type- 40 Time And Relative Dimension In Space hence the name TARDIS, you are last of your kind known as the Time Lords and you are from Gallifrey but it got destroyed in the Time War and you were the only one who survived it and was witness to its destruction" I said, The Doctor was looking at the floor trying to hide his sadness "And I have been alone ever since then" he said, I could never understand what he had been through after all these years but i needed to comfort him "You were never alone Doctor, you had your companions... friends who you trust with your life" I said "And that will never stop Doctor, I'm not one of your companions but I know what it's like to be alone and different from everyone else but i will tell you one thing, i will protect you no matter what and you would do the same for me, right?" The Doctor nodded, I didn't like to see The Doctor sad so I reached out to him and gave him a hug, he didn't hug back instantly but i whispered in his ear "We will always be here for you Doctor, You'll never be alone again" then the Doctor placed his head into my neck and started to hug me back, we stayed like this for 5 minutes until...

"Having fun down there?" said Amy, Me and the Doctor instantly looked up to see Amy looking down at us but I noticed we were still holding each other, we released each other from the hug and looked at one another and i noticed the Doctor was blushing abit i couldn't help but smile then we started to walk up the stairs "Actually Natalie was helping me fix the TARDIS unlike you two" The Doctor said pointing to Amy and Rory, I tried to hide my smile but it failed.

"Well you did tell us that the wires were tricky wicky and you sent us to our room" said Rory, I looked at Amy "Tricky Wicky?" i asked Amy looked back at me "Long story" she replied.

_"Natalie... Natalie? Can I speak with you privately in the pool area please?"_ said the TARDIS

"Sure TARDIS, I'll be there soon" I replied then Amy looked at me "Did you say TARDIS, Natz?" she asked

I looked at Amy "Um... yeah, she needs to talk to me about something... alone" i replied "Excuse me, everyone" then I left the Main Room and made my way to the pool area but i had a feeling that someone was following me but i shook off the feeling and entered the Area. There was no one here but the pool looked amazing "TARDIS, I'm here, you wanted to speak with me alone?" I whispered

_"Thank you Natalie for meeting me, I was just curious about what you said to the Doctor before Amy interuppted you" _said the TARDIS, I was confused " you mean the Never Alone part?" I asked

_"No, you said you knew what it was like to be alone... how do you know?" _said the TARDIS "I knew you were going to ask that, TARDIS" I said then i sat beside the pool and told her my story...

When i was little, my grand-parents would tell me the wonders of space, the planets and the stories that held within each of them and i love to hear stories of the planets but the one that caught my attention most, it was a planet so beautiful that the sky itself was red you didn't know if it was dawn or dusk and that planet was Gallifrey...

_Your grand-parents knew about Gallifrey?_

Yes, they knew who lived there and what it was like, anyway when i was 10, I was in school one day and the teacher send us on a school trip to a space muesum everything looked so amazing but there was no sign of Gallifrey so i asked the teacher and she said that the planet doesn't exist when i told her that my grand-parents told me about it everyone started to laugh and said my grand-parents weren't from here then they called me names like "weirdo... freak... loser..." No one would talk to me or hang out with me because of this they even bullied me because of it so throughtout my whole life i have been alone, the Doctor has friends but unlike me... I never did so i stopped believing the stories until... i met you and the Doctor but I'll never forget what my grand parents said to me before they died...

_What did they say to you?_

They said "You are very special Natalie you may not know it yet but when you are older, you will learn how special you truly are"...

_What does that mean?_

{Laughs} To tell you the truth, I really don't know myself but when they mentioned Gallifrey, I felt like i was on an adventure and was going to travel to Gallifrey one day just to see it but...

_That would be impossible now, why didn't you tell the Doctor this?_

How could i? How could i mention Gallifrey to him without him falling apart? That was his home and he saw it destroyed with his own eyes, TARDIS

_I see... Natalie before you go i have a picture to show you, I took this picture when we were in New London and it looks like it was message to you but i can't make it out..._

A message for me... Can i see it please?

_Of course..._

The message appeared on the wall beside the pool, I stood up and walk over to it and started reading

"To Natz, The Winged figures have fallen from the sky and are causing trouble if you are reading this then please help me defend this planet known as Gurat,

...R.S

P.S please tell my love about this message, only you and my love can help me now"

"Winged figures... R.S... my love... what could that mean..." I thought to myself then a lightbulb went off in my head "Oh No" i shouted _"What is it, Natalie?"_ asked the TARDIS " TARDIS, I need you to get the Doctor's attention now please?" I replied then i heard this bleeping noise, it came from my sonic screwdriver suddenly i heard footsteps "Natalie?" shouted the Doctor "I'm in here" I shouted back, he ran through the door his reaction on his face looked like he was worrying about me "Are you ok?" he asked me "I'm fine but i got this message from someone that you know but the TARDIS couldn't read it so she asked me" I replied back, The Doctor moved closer to the wall to read the message "winged figures... R.S... my love..." whispered the Doctor

"Doctor, It's River Song, she's in a planet called Gurat and it's been attack by Weeping Angels" I said

He looked at me in astonishment but he never questioned on how i knew about River or the Weeping Angels, he looked at the message again and smiled "Well, looks like we have a new adventure ahead of us" He said

But i froze in fear, Weeping Angels... those were... ARE the most terrifying things that i have ever seen... with my mum it was the Cybermen but for me it's The Weeping Angels... I have to close my eyes when i see them on the TV screen but now to see them in person... Yep i'm dead...

I felt someone grab my arms "Natalie... Natalie, are you alright?" said The Doctor, I blinked a few times to come out of my daydream and stared at the Doctor "Yea... I'm fine... I guess" I said but the Doctor didn't looked convinced "When i said about the Weeping Angels you suddenly went pale and started to dream away, is there something you want to tell me?" asked the Doctor "Nope, it's nothing really... I can han-" the Doctor cut me off by touching my head which made me close my eyes then i saw images of the Weeping Angels before me, in terror i opened my eyes and jumped back only to find myself falling into the pool, I gasped knowing that i can't swim, The Doctor saw me falling in and ran towards me but it was too late my foot slipped, I closed my eyes and felt the water surrounding me, I couldn't breathe then i felt somebody jump in and pull me as i reached the surface i grabbed onto the edge of the pool and looked at the corner of my eye to see the Doctor soaking wet in the pool with me "W...why did you jump back?" asked the Doctor, I felt tears in my eyes but i couldn't look at him "Because some images came infront of me that made me jump back" I replied then it went quiet for 2 minutes until i felt the Doctor getting closer to me then he lifted my chin up with his hand just so i can look at him in the eyes "The images that scared you... were they... the angels?" he asked, I nodded and noticed that tears were falling down my face "Stupid...huh" i whispered the Doctor looked at me before giving me a hug "No, it's not stupid Natalie" he replied.

We got out the swimming pool and dried ourselves off but as we were going to leave the pool area the TARDIS called the Doctor so she could discuss something with him... i just hope it wasn't my story that she was going to tell him about...

"Excuse me for a minute Natalie, do you mind going to the main console while me and the old girl have a talk?" The Doctor asked "Sure thing but before you go Doctor, why did you jump in and save me?" i asked him _Why... stupid question Natz, it's obvious you were going to drown and he was standing there although he did look smexy when he was in the pool with you, _I thought to myself then i looked at him "Remember what you said to me Natalie, you said you would protect me no matter what and i'd do the same for you" he said, My eyes shot open but i nodded then he walked closer to me and placed his hand into mine and looked at me "I meant it, i would protect you no matter what" he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me the old girl is getting tired of waiting" he said as i left the pool area, I made my way to the main room but what the Doctor said and did kept running through my mind, i sat down and stared at my feet "Natz, are you ok?" asked Rory but before i could answer the Doctor came running down the stairs "She's fine Rory, more than fine, She's Wonderful, isn't that right Natalie?" asked the Doctor, i stood up and looked at the Doctor with a smile on my face "Yes, Doctor" i replied back the Doctor had the most adorable smile i have ever seen when he looks at me "So, where to then Doctor?" asked Amy "We are going to Gurat to visit an old friend" replied the Doctor but The Doctor was still looking at me from the corner of his eyes and still had the adorable smile on his face but why?

_Could it be that he's... no... shake that idea from your head... he thinks of you as a friend/mate besides he is off the market remember... he is River's husband ..._

**Hmm... Why is the Doctor smiling at her? Does he actually have a thing for Natz?**

**How will this affect River?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 4: Touched by an Angel :D**

**(Plays the Doctor Who theme)**


	4. Touched by an Angel

Ok I really…REALLY need to stop listening to My Doctor Who Soundtrack while making these stories because I'm coming out with weird yet amazing stuff in my Point of View.

I wonder what songs would be good for half of these moments. Guess we'll never know.

On with the Story, I already have another 2 chapters done (I know but I was bored out of my mind) but I'm putting them up separately.

I wish I had more people review my story but oh well…

**Thanks to Invisibleblade, kie1993 & Simpa007 for the amazing reviews, you are truly amazing & to those who favourited this story, Thank you ever so much Hope you all like this Part ;D**

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any misspelt words anyways, Enjoy :)**

It was a bump trip but we landed perfectly or so The Doctor says however I found the floor alongside Amy and Rory. "Here we are" said the Doctor as he ran past the couple and saw me on the floor "What are you doing down there, Natalie?" he asked me, I smiled at him "Just admiring your floor that i fell on, Doctor" He smiled back and helped me onto my feet. We all ran outside and checked our surroundings "So where are we, Doctor?" asked Amy. The Doctor was about to speak when i interrupted him "We are on the Planet Gurat, where the trees are made from crystal, the grass is violet like the sun going down, The planet has 2 moons which are beautiful, The air is breathable and has the scent of Irises which are my favourite flowers and there is also the most amazing lake ever, Clear crystal blue water and It's called Lake Akanke" I said to Amy but i wasn't facing any of them. There was silence for a few minutes until i figured out what i just said. I put my hands against my mouth and turned around to see Amy and Rory's mouths drop to the floor and the Doctor looking at me in astonishment once again. I walked up to the Doctor and whispered "I'm so sorry, I don't know where that information came from" he smiled at me "Don't worry about it, call it ...luck" he replied back. We all stood in silence once more until i heard a familiar voice "Hello Sweetie" Me and the Doctor looked at each other before we followed the voice from behind us. "Hello River" said the Doctor. As she walked out of the shadows, she noticed Amy and Rory "Hello Mommy, Daddy" she said "Hey" replied the couple then she looked at me "Hello Natz, It's nice to meet you again" she said

_Again? What does she mean again? Was this the future River or the present River? _

I was confused "Again?" i asked she looked at me with shock "You don't know who i am?" she asked me "No, I know who you are, Doctor River Song, The woman who killed the Doctor and married him all on the same day" I replied back, she smiled at me "Someone has done their research on me"

I took a few steps towards her "But how do you know me?" I asked but i had a feeling what answer i was going to get "Spoilers" she said

_I knew she was going to say that..._

"So we got your message River, What did you mean by Angels?" asked the Doctor, River looked at him with a smile "Just like the last time sweetie, Weeping Angels" she replied, just the name 'Weeping Angels' terrifies me to death. River saw me and came towards me to place her hands on my shoulders "You'll be alright, Natz" she replied.

"Right, where to then River?" asked Amy "Over there by the big rock that looks like a door" she replied, we all made our way over to the big rock and River was telling us what happened apparently a few local people on this planet went into this cave 2 days ago and haven't returned yet however there was a diary about statute figured angels wondering this area but the rock wasn't here before, it just happened recently. I walked over to the rock and placed my hand on it but i heard something so i placed my ear against it too and found a very familiar melody, my eyes shot open as i moved away from the rock i overheard River and The Doctor's conversation...

So this is why you sent me the message?

No, I sent Natz that message not you

But why, she is just new to the whole time travelling scenario and besides she had a... nightmare about angels back on the TARDIS as soon as you sent the letter to her

Sweetie, some things can't be answered at this time but you must trust me about this, please...

Hmm... Alright, so how do we open this rocky door thing?

That is the part i don't know myself, I thought you might know yourself, look it says here "Thou my time is drawn near, this song sings out clear. Those who sing to the melody, will be worshipped for all eternity"

What does time and melody have to do with this?

I don't know, at first i thought it meant me since my names are Melody Pond and River Song but apparently not...

I smiled to myself "You have got to be kidding me" i whispered placing my hand on my forehead, Amy saw me and ran over "What's wrong, Natz?" she asked, I looked at her and started to laugh "It's this rock, I know how..." i replied the Doctor and River looked at me in confusion " Know what?" asked the Doctor i couldn't help but laugh more "Ok... Stand back everyone and watch" I said

They did what i said and took a few steps back from me; I took a deep breath and started singing to the melody that i heard from the rock.

"Oh unmoving time,

No past, no present, no future

Time was swallowed by

The great man-eating demon of the west

A brave knight was called upon

To fight this horrible beast

He took up the sword and battled the great demon

From the beast's armour an instrument formed"

As i finished singing, the rock started to glow and then materialized into thin air, i turned around to see everyone looking at me, I smiled "I'm just that good" I said. River walked over to me "Natz,

That was amazing how did you know what to do?" She asked, I whispered to her "Well you know me, I'm full of surprises" River smiled "Indeed you are Natz, more than you can imagine" she said.

I noticed the Doctor looking at me with that smile again; I walked over to him "Alright, What's wrong?" I asked him, He looked at me "Nothing" he said but i wasn't falling for the whole "Nothing" line.

"Something is wrong, you've been looking at me with that smile ever since you came back from the conversation with the TARDIS, now what is it?" I asked. he just kept on looking at me "I am just surprised, You know a lot about me and the universe alongside each and every race but i don't know much about you, that's all" he replied. I looked at him wondering what he was actually thinking then i point to him and smiled "You're a mad man with a box" i said. He started to laugh "And don't you forget it, Natalie" he replied.

Then we heard River's voice "If you two are quite done over there, I think we should get going" she shouted, We looked over to where she was then Amy and Rory came over to talk to the Doctor while i looked at River but I noticed something behind her, it was moving towards her, They're not suppose to move when people make eye contact with them, I ran to River without hesitation of what kind of creature it was coming behind her, A Weeping Angel... "RIVER, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled at her

She looked at me with confusing on her face, she couldn't see the Weeping Angel behind her and it was ready to touch her shoulder "RIVER, DUCK!" I shouted to her, she ducked and i took her place as the Weeping Angel touched me on the shoulder, I looked down at River to see if she was ok "River, you alright?" I asked her, she was still facing the ground "Yes I'm fine Natz, I don't know why you shouted at me there was noth-" River replied, She looked up and noticed I was crying and a stone hand on my shoulder. She stood up and noticed a Weeping Angel behind me "Natz! What did you do!" she shouted which alerted the Doctor, He turned around and saw the Angel behind me and saw me crying, he knew how scared i was of the Angels "Natalie? Natalie! Natalie!" The Doctor shouted, I looked back down at River " I saved the one thing that The Doctor could ever love, It's you, River" I told her, I looked back at the doctor and mouthed something to him, he ran towards me "Natalie!" he shouted, in a flash the Doctor's face was gone and there was just darkness, I think i died by the Angel's touch...

_Is Natz dead?_

_Will the Doctor somehow protect her like he promised?_

_Should River feel guilty about this scenario?_

_Please Review to let me know ;D_


	5. Goddess of the Angels

Oh dear old Gallifrey, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I had family emergencies, Work Exp and No Internet for 2 months but I'm back and ready to go

A Big Thank you to Animefreak818, RhiJ, AngelicScream and fanfreak4ever.You are truly amazing & to those who favourited this story, Thank you ever so much. Hope you all like this part ;D

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words anyways, Enjoy :)**

{{Warning: This chapter might not make sense to readers, I do apologize in advance}}

_**Chapter V: Goddess of the Angels**_

"Natalie? Natalie! Natalie!" I shouted to her hoping she could hear me. She looked at River who was on the ground and said something to her. She looked at me and mouthed a message to me _"Be Brave, Doctor"_ I didn't want her to go so I ran towards her "Natalie!" I was in reaching distance but it was too late Natalie disappeared. I stood still for a minute, she's gone…. Natalie, The girl who was one of a kind… was gone. I refused to believe that nonsense, Amy and Rory went to River "River, Are you okay?" The Ponds asked, River stood up "I'm fine but Natalie….She's…" she replied. "She's still alive" I said. River and Amy looked at me "But Doctor you saw it yourself, Natalie disappeared in

front of our eyes" said Amy "She's still alive Amy, I can feel her" I said. River walked over to me "You care about her, don't you Doctor?" she asked, I looked at River "I promised her whenever she's in danger I'd be there to protect her like she did with me, I wouldn't let anything harm her" I replied back. River stood there smiling "Then let's go find her, Doctor" she said. My eyes shot opened at River's answer… she believes me?

River walked over to her parents "Come on, let's go into the cave and find Natalie" said River while I stood still for a minute, "let's give the Doctor a few minutes on his own, we'll just walk ahead" she said. I looked up to the violet sky thinking about Natalie then I lifted up my hand and stared at it remembering what I told her "I'm coming for you, I swear it" I whispered "just smile when I find you, please Natalie"

"Doctor, are you coming?" shouted Rory, I looked at the cave "Absolutely, Rory! " I shouted back and headed towards the cave.

(Natalie's POV)

I could hear people talking… Am I in heaven?

_Miss? Miss… wake up!_

I opened my eyes and noticed i was in a white room.

"Where am i?" I said to myself as I rubbed my head; I searched the room for some clues but nothing then I saw something at the corner of my eye, I turned my head towards the mirror and saw myself in some kind of Greek goddess dress and My hair was mostly down but the sides of my hair was put into a ponytail

"What is going on?" I shouted "You're finally awake, Miss" said a voice. I turned round expecting to see a person in front of me but instead there was a Weeping Angel staring right at me, my eyes shot open and took a few steps back "W… what do you want?" I asked it but I noticed something about this angel, it was moving towards me with me staring at it, I shook in fear "PLEASE…. Don't hurt me!" I shouted, the angel stopped moving "I'm not going to hurt you Miss, I'm here to save you" said the Angel.

My eyes shot open in astonishment "You…. You can talk?" I asked "Yes, Miss" it replied, I couldn't believe it, A weeping angel is communicating with me "Wait, if you're here to save me then why did you take me away from my friends and where is this place?" I asked the Angel

"2 days ago, my friends and I entered the cave since it was our usual hangout and we noticed something strange about it, as we entered we noticed statues that weren't there before, so we ignored them as we looked away, we heard something and turned back to see the statues have moved, everyone was scared and ran towards the entrance of the cave but as we ran the angels grabbed friends and pulled them back in the cave, I couldn't save them. I ran towards the entrance thinking I was going to escape when I saw this mysterious figure at the entrance then the boulder came down and closed me inside the cave with the angels, It wasn't long till the Angels found and killed me" said the Angel

I sat there for a minute until I figured it out "2 days ago… you and your friends were the ones who never returned?" I said "Wait, you said the Angels killed you did you become one?"

The angel looked at me "I wish I knew but my friends are Angels too but we still have our humanity, when you removed the boulder with words, I couldn't believe it then I overheard some of the angel's conversations on how they were going to make you their goddess and make you stay with them forever. So I had to make sure that didn't happen" The Angel said.

"That's why you came out of the cave to warn me ad my friends about the angels plan" I asked

The angel nodded "I'll tell you the rest later right now I have get you out of here, Give me your hand I'll take you back to your friends" said the Angel. Without any questions or thinking for a minute, I took the angel's hand and appeared in front of the cave.

"Oh no, please tell me they didn't enter the cave" said the angel, I stood there for a minute wondering why then it clicked "That's the cave you and your friends died in, the one filled with the Angels?" I asked, the angel looked at me and nodded "We have to save them!" I shouted then i heard a familiar noise I turned round and saw the TARDIS "Wait here for a minute, I'll be right back" I said to the Angel.

I opened the TARDIS doors "TARDIS, search for the location of the Doctor while I get changed out of this ridiculous dress" I asked

"_Of course, Natalie"_ said TARDIS

I ran upstairs and into the wardrobe area. There wasn't anything that caught my eye until I saw this amazing outfit, a black leather vest, black trousers and black boots "perfect" I whispered to myself and got changed into the outfit. I checked the mirror to see if my outfit looked alright but in fact I looked like someone else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Natalie, I have found my Doctor" said the TARDIS, I ran to the main console room to check the monitor and saw the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory in the cave and in the shadows I saw the angels "Oh no" I whispered.

I thought for a minute to think of a plan but there wasn't any then I saw a backpack, a flashlight that was attached to the backpack and an earpiece, I knew what I had to do. "TARDIS, whatever happens do not let anyone in except the ones who you know" I said grabbing the equipment " You can keep in contact with me through this earpiece" I used my sonic screwdriver on the earpiece so it can has a perfect signal even through the deepest places I would be able to hear from it loud and clear.

"Yes Natalie and good luck" said the TARDIS.

I ran out the doors and passed the Angel who saved me "What are you doing, Miss?" said the Angel

"I'm going after my friends" I replied, the angel looked at me "But that's insane, if you go in there, you'll be trapped forever" said the Angel but I didn't care they're my friends and if they got captured I'd never see them again, I'd never be able to see The Doctor's silly smile. I looked at the Angel

"I don't care as long as my friends get out safely; I gladly sacrifice myself for that to happen" I replied back "By the way, you never told me your name; I didn't want to call you Angel since you are nothing like them"

The Angel looked at me "It's Garrett, Miss" he said, I smiled "Garrett, My name is Rayne, It's so nice to meet you" I replied. As Garrett wished me luck, I ran inside knowing that the cave was full of the Angels that I feared the most.

It was so dark that I couldn't see so i switched on my flashlight and in front of me were 3 Angels ready to grab me, I jumped back in fright but then I looked at them "Alright boys, you found me now show me the way to wherever I need to go" I said with confidence that I never knew I had. The Angels pointed towards the light in front of them "Thank You very much, see you at the party" I replied with a smile and walked towards the light

_See you at the party? Great… I'm becoming more like River now_

As I walked to the end of where the light was, I saw the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory tied up by the blue crystal rocks.

"She has come to us at last" said an Angel who looked like a leader, I knew it was talking about me so I walked towards it and in view of my friends "Natalie!" shouted the Doctor, I looked at him with a little smile and faced back at the leader "So what do you need me for?" I asked it, The Angel looked at me "You have opened the gateway to freedom for my people, we must worship you and we must obey you" replied the Angel.

"That's right; I'm some kind of goddess to your race, right?" I said, the angel nodded "All we want is peace and freedom that is our dream, you opened the gateway to our dream"

I stood in front of the Angel and gave them my commands "I don't want you to kill anymore that's not the way to peace if you bring violence into your world then you will soon be no more, if you continue to stay on this planet you will die eventually there isn't enough energy for you to live in so I have found you a new home, uninhabited free for all of you to live in peace, The planet is called Demaiz, sadly I cannot go with you to this new world as a goddess I must be protected at all cost by my guardians" I said as I point to my friends.

"I was sworn to be by their side throughout my travels and I cannot stop my quest, I'm sorry" I said as I bowed to them

The leader stood beside me "We understand my lady, please take care in your quest as you fulfilled ours, Is there anything else you would like before we depart?" he asked

I thought for a minute and remembered Garrett "I want to release Garret from his Angel body, he wishes to be with his friends and the one he loves like me with my friends" I replied.

He bowed to me "It shall be done, my lady" he said "Thank you again for saving us from that mysterious man"

My eyes shot open "Mysterious man?" I asked, the leader looked at me "He is the one who told us that the humans were coming to kill us and he's the one trapped us in here" he replied

"I see" I mumbled "Have a safe journey my friends"

All the angels gathered and vanished with a flash. I saw River untangling herself from the ropes and went towards Amy and Rory to untie them.

"Hello? You forgot someone" said the Doctor, I smiled at the Doctor and ran towards him "As if anyone can forget you, Doctor" I said as I untied him. The Doctor smiled at me "Thank you for that compliment, Natalie" said the Doctor

We heard the TARDIS asking us if we were alright so we decided to leave the cave, when we reach the entrance I saw Garrett "Garrett!" I shouted but no response, I ran towards him "Garrett? Are you there?" I said but still no response I knew he was gone. Amy came over "He's dead, Natalie" she said but I shook my head "No, he's free" I replied

Everyone sat outside and enjoyed the view for awhile I was talking to Amy while River was talking to Rory. "So Natz, Why are you dress like that?" asked Amy. I looked at my outfit "I wanted to look cool, why? I said to Amy "It's just when I first saw you wear that I thought you were Lara Croft" replied Amy.

_Lara Croft! That's who I looked like!_

We started to laugh then I saw the Doctor looking out to the lake "I'll talk to you later Amy" I said

And ran over to the Doctor

Something is bothering you, isn't it Doctor?

_It's just I promised you that I would protect you from your fear of the Angels and yet you saved me from the Angels._

(Laughs) You don't get it, Doctor

_Get what?_

It's true, I'm afraid of the Angels even now I still am but if it became between my fear of the Angels or my fear of losing you then I'd protect the ones who are dear to me, that's who I am.

_You're afraid of losing me, Natalie?_

Of course Doctor, If it wasn't for you I'd be still in Scotland wondering what to do next out of boredom but when I'm with you, I feel like my whole life is one big journey and I don't want that to disappear or you, I want to stay beside you till the day I die.

_(Doctor hugs Natalie) Thank you Natalie *sniffs*_

Doctor, are you crying?

_*Sniff* No, I have something in my eye *Sniff*_

(Laughs) Let me see then

As I checked the Doctor's eye, I heard Rory voice "River, Where are you going?" River turned round "I have an event to go to, Daddy" she replied

"What event, River?" asked Amy "A wedding event, Mommy" replied River "It's our dear friends wedding, so I can't miss that for the world"

"Wait, who's wedding, River?" I asked, River smiled and waved our way but she wasn't looking at us, she was looking behind me and The Doctor.

We looked round to see two people at the other side of the lake waving back at River.

"See you at the wedding!" shouted River.

I looked at the couple for a few minutes and noticed that the two people over the other side of the lake were me and the Doctor holding hands.

"Doctor, that's us" I said "Yeah, The future us by the looks of it" said the Doctor

"River, you haven't told us who's wedding it is that we are all going to in the future" asked Rory

River looked at us and then looked at our hands and smiled. Me and the Doctor looked at our hands and noticed we were holding each other's hand, I started to blush and looked at the Doctor, and The Doctor did the same.

_It couldn't be... me and the Doctor's wedding, right?_

_No… remember he is River's husband so why are you holding his hand and why is she allowing it to happen?_

The Doctor and I looked at River "Spoilers" she said as she disappeared from our sights.

I remove my hand from the Doctor's grasp in embarrassment "Ok, where to next, Doctor?" I asked

"How about the planet Earth 1990, the year you were born in" said The Doctor "I think I'll let the Ponds decide this time, Doctor" I said. The Ponds and the Doctor went inside the TARDIS and I was about to when I heard a voice "Natalie!" I turned round to see my future self and the future Doctor shout at me. "Take care of him!" shouted the future me "Have a safe journey, Natalie" said the future Doctor, I smiled at them both and shouted "Goodbye!" and ran inside the TARDIS. Ready for the next adventure with the Doctor by my side.


	6. The Time of My Life

Sorry everyone, I've been busy so i didn't have the time to upload the other chapters of My Dr Who Story. I saw the Children in Need Trailer for Dr Who, I can't wait for it!

Maybe i should do a Merlin OC story but I don't know, would you like that?

A Big Thank you to L-Lover, Strange Laughter. embermoonlight, Guest .You are truly amazing & to those who favourited this story, Thank you ever so much. Hope you all like this part ;D

NOTE: I Don't Own anything except My OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words anyways, Enjoy :)

I do apologize in advance for any misunderstanding words or sentences in this story

I'm not a pro writer, I just do this for fun. Please understand and Thank You!

**Chapter VI: The Time of My Life**

It's been 4 weeks since I entered the TARDIS and began travelling with Amy, Rory and The Doctor, It was a typical day in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory were discussing something, the Doctor was busy repairing the TARDIS and I'm sitting on the stairs thinking about what happened on Gurat.

_Me and the Doctor… were holding hands? _

Then my phone started to ring, I opened it to see a memo, it was 00:14am 27th January back on Earth, I felt sad on this day because I was always alone since my grandparents passed away.

"Natz, what's wrong?" said Amy, I looked at her and shook my head "Nothing, just curious about the date on earth, is my phone right?" I asked, Amy looked at my phone and nodded "Yes, today is the 27th of January" she replied, I looked down at my phone "I thought so" I said as i sat there for two minutes, Amy knew something was wrong with me but before she could ask I stood up, ran to my room and closed the door.

I sat on my bed and curled into a ball "Happy Birthday, Natalie" I whispered to myself as tears came running down my face.

**(TARDIS POV)**

"Yes, today is the 27th of January" said Amy, Natalie looked at her phone "I thought so" she said, It was quiet for 2 minutes between Natalie and Amy but there was something wrong with Natalie she looked sad, Amy could see this too but before she could ask Natalie stood up and ran out of the Main Console room and into her bedroom. I wanted to give her peace so I watched Amy, Rory and the Doctor in the main room. Amy kept on looking down the hallway were Natalie ran and was confused about what happened "Amy?" said Rory "It's alright, maybe she needs some time to herself". Amy looked at Rory and nodded "Yeah, maybe your right" she said, The Doctor finished repairing me and walked up the stairs, he couldn't see Natalie anywhere "Where's Natalie?" The Doctor asked, Rory looked at him "She went to her room, she said she'll be back in a few minutes" said Rory but I knew he was lying but if it was for Natalie's sake then I couldn't blame him for doing it.

The Doctor believed Rory and asked the Ponds where they wanted to go next. The Ponds looked at each other then to the Doctor "We want to go back home, Doctor" said Amy, The Doctor stood still and looked at them "What… but why?" he asked. Amy stood in front of the Doctor "Because we miss our home and you know I'd stay with you forever but it's not possible now" replied Amy, The Doctor looked at Amy "Alright, Next stop The Ponds House" he said as he went to the console and typed in the coordinates. Just as the Doctor entered the coordinates, Natalie came back with a smile but noticed something was wrong "Have I missed something important?" she asked, The Doctor looked at Natalie "The Ponds want to go home so I'm taking them home" he replied, Natalie looked at the couple "What… but I was just getting to know you" said Natalie. Amy smiled "We miss our home Natz, It's time we went back" she said. Natalie nodded and looked at the Doctor knowing that he was sad. It was a quiet trip to the Ponds house but we had landed, Amy and Rory hugged The Doctor and wished him luck then Amy hugged Natalie "Please, take care of him" said Amy "You can count on me, Amy" said Natalie. The Ponds were ready to leave when they noticed something at the front doors "Uh, Natz?" shouted Amy, Natalie turned round to see what was wrong but Amy came in with a big parcel "This was in front of the doors and it's address to you" said Amy, Natalie was surprised "For me?" she said, she walked over to the parcel and noticed a card on it, she lifted up the card and her eyes shot open "It's from River" she said

**(Natalie's POV)**

My eyes shot open "It's from River" I said. The Doctor looked at me "What does it say?" he asked, I read the card and smiled "Happy Birthday Natz from your dear friend, River Song" I said, everyone looked at me "Today's your birthday, Natz?" asked Rory, I nodded "Yes, I'm 22 today" I said with a smile, it was a good feeling to be wished a happy birthday and I haven't felt like that since I celebrated it with my grandparents.

"Happy Birthday Natz" said The Ponds, I smiled at them "Thank you very much" I replied. The Doctor however stood completely still looking at me "Doctor, are you okay?" I asked, the Doctor shook his head "I'm fine, I didn't know it was your birthday" he said I pointed at The Ponds "They didn't know either but River somehow knew" I said, everyone started to laugh "Right then Ponds, This is goodbye for now and Natalie?" said the Doctor, I looked at him "Go and get changed" he said with a smile.

I gave him a confused face but done as I was told, I got my parcel, shouted farewell to the Ponds and ran to the Wardrobe area. I looked around to find something to wear but what exactly did the Doctor want me to change into?

"Doctor, what do I have to change into" I shouted down the hall. "A formal evening dress" he shouted back, I shrugged my shoulder and searched the Wardrobe. There was tons of dresses but they never really caught my eye, I sat on the floor beside my parcel and sighed "Now what am i going to do" I mumbled to myself but then something was shining into one of my eye, I turned around to see the light was coming from the parcel, I opened it and saw the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen. It was TARDIS blue and I had a hair band with it that matched the dress and a pair of dolly shoes with the same colour "Oh River, its beautiful" I whispered and ran to put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled "I love it, but I don't know how to style my hair" I said

"_Perhaps I can help you with that, Natalie"_ said the TARDIS; I smiled up at her "Really?" I asked

"_Close your eyes"_ she replied and I did, I closed my eyes and felt something surrounding me then it disappeared _"Now open and look in the mirror" _said the TARDIS. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see my hair wavy and sitting beautifully with the hair band sitting perfectly in the middle "Wow TARDIS, You are truly amazing" I shouted happily _"No problem Natalie and Happy Birthday"_ said the TARDIS, I smiled and kept staring myself in the mirror but then I remembered an important piece that I always took with me. I searched my jean pockets and found my ember rock necklace that my Grandparents gave me for my 8th birthday, I put it around my neck and it matched beautifully with my dress. "Natalie, are you ready yet?" shouted the Doctor "I'm on my way" I shouted back as I left the room.

I reached to the end of the hallway and peek around the corner to see where the Doctor was, he was moving around the console room but changed into a white tuxedo with black trousers and naturally a bowtie, The Doctor noticed me peeking "Come along Natalie, we haven't got all day" he shouted "Sorry Doctor, Can you close your eyes for a minute" I asked him, he was confused at first but closed his eyes, I left the corner and walked down the stairs "Ok, you can open them now" I said and he opened them and his face that was confused at first became surprised "Wow Natalie, you look…" he said, I laughed at his reaction "River gave it to me as a birthday present" I said. The Doctor smiled at me and held out his hand "Let's go" he said, I took his hand and walked out of the TARDIS to see the most beautiful starry sky and hills "Doctor, where are we?" I asked, he looked at me then the sky "We are at the hills of Eluryh and as you can see the view here is rather exquisite" replied the Doctor, I let go of the Doctor's hand and stared at the view "It's beautiful" I whispered then I heard the TARDIS noise, I turned around to see no one there "Doctor?" I shouted but no answer "Doctor?" I shouted once again and still no answer. I sat down on the hillside sad "He left me, he left me all alone" I said, I was about to cry but at that moment I heard music but it wasn't some kind of alien music it was music from earth. I listened to the music and followed it until I reached a beautiful garden filled with white irises all around, I was amazed at the sight "Sorry Natalie, I forgot something so I had to go back for it" said a familiar voice, I turned round to see the Doctor holding something in his hand it was a box, he didn't leave me "It's ok, what is that?" I asked pointing to the box, the Doctor stood in front of me "My birthday present to you" he replied, The Doctor opened up the box and revealed a bracelet inside of it, I looked at the Doctor "Doctor, its beautiful" I said, The Doctor asked if he can put it on me and I nodded "There, amazing" said the Doctor, I looked at my bracelet "It is, isn't it" I said, "I wasn't talking about the necklace," said The Doctor, My eyes shot opened

_Wait, is he talking about me? I'm amazing?_

_Why am I blushing?_

I looked at the Doctor and he smiled then the music started to play and it was my favourite song but where was the music coming…

I looked around and the Doctor started to laugh "Old girl knows your music, I see" said the Doctor, "The TARDIS is playing the music?" I asked him, he nodded and held out his hand to me "May I have this dance?" he asked, I smiled and took his hand "Why, of course Doctor" I replied. We started to dance to my favourite song "I've had the time of my life" it was like a dream, me dancing with the Doctor… no… My Doctor.

As the song ended, The Doctor looked at me and smiled "What?" I asked him but he just looked at me then placed his hand on my face "You're blushing" he whispered to me, I touched my face and felt it, it was hot "Sorry, it happens at difficult moments" I said but the Doctor just smiled "It's alright besides it's cute, come on let's get back to the TARDIS" said the Doctor.

The Doctor ran ahead as I stood there trying to calm down to get rid of my red face but I saw someone at the corner of my eye "Who's there?" I asked, the figure came forward into the light, it was the Doctor but he looked abit older, it must be the future Doctor "Hello Natalie" said the Doctor, I smiled "Hello Doctor" I replied "How are you?"

The Doctor smiled "Good, You having a good time on your birthday?" he asked, I nodded and his smile turned abit into sadness "What's wrong, Doctor?" I asked "I was just passing through and I remembered this night so I thought and come by and say hello before…" he replied, my eyes shot open "before what?" I said but the Doctor shook his head and looked at me

_What's wrong with him…?_

_Why won't he tell me…?_

The thoughts were going through my mind until I felt the Doctor touch my cheeks and was only a few inches from my face, he looked at me in the eyes "Listen Natalie, no matter where you are if your in danger or lost, I'll be on my way to you, I promise" he whispered to me, I blinked a few times then looked in the Doctor's Eyes "And I'll always be waiting for you to come and find me, Doctor" I whispered back

_Why the HELL did I just say that?!_

_He is River's husband Natalie, Hello!_

_More importantly why did he say that to me…?_

The Doctor smiled at me then in an instant we kissed, my heart was racing so fast but I felt like the world had disappeared and it was only me and the Doctor. We parted from the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes "I love you, Natalie" whispered The Doctor, I smiled "I love you too, Doctor" I whispered back but then "Natalie, are you coming or what?" shouted the Doctor, I turned around "Yeah, I'm on my way" I shouted back, I turned back round to where the older Doctor was but he was gone. I looked around me to see if he was anywhere in sight but he wasn't anywhere, I looked at the sky "Please protect him" I whispered to the sky then ran to my Doctor "Sorry Doctor" I said, the Doctor looked at me "What kept you?" he asked but I couldn't help looking at him "Let's just say I was due a check up" I replied with a smile, The Doctor gave me a confused look but I just laughed all the way to my room

_He loves me in the future…?_

_Is he on his way to save me…?_

_Wonder what's happening in the future…_

I lay on my bed and smiled to myself remembering the kiss "This birthday was the Time of My Life" I said before I fell asleep.


End file.
